This invention is directed to an exterior mirror assembly for motor vehicles, especially for commercial vehicles such as large trucks, busses, and agricultural vehicles and other utility vehicles.
Exterior mirror assemblies for commercial vehicles are relatively large, since, as a rule, several mirror elements and/or mirror heads combined with several mirror elements may be present. For this reason, the mirror heads with one or more mirror elements are often fastened onto a holding arm, for instance, steel tubing. The fastening of the mirror heads onto the holding arms is done by means of clamp fittings with a first and a second clamping part, which in combination, encompass the holding arm.
A clamp-type connection of this type is disclosed in EP 1 216 883 B1. In this case, the holding arm, which is constructed of steel tubing, partially penetrates the mirror head. Since the known clamp connection grips the steel tube from both sides, that part of the clamping part which is remote from the mirror head is often covered with an aerodynamically, streamlined covering, to avoid unpleasant turbulence at driving air speed and to prevent deposition of dirt on the mirror pane. Alternatively, trials have been made so that the second clamping part remains as small as possible and is kept smooth to diminish turbulence which could arise because of an uneven structure about the connection of the mirror head and the holding arm.
Thus, using EP 1 216 883 B1 as a background example, it is the purpose of the present invention to provide an improved connection for a holding arm and mirror head having increased stability; and wherein turbulence at the fastening connection of the mirror head to the holding arm is diminished.